Forbidden
by Lady Kami of Dreams
Summary: OHNE-SHOT: In a modern world where demons are believed a myth the government has employed a young priestess to keep the species a secret. Only problem is, she has a secret of her own. She's sleeping with the enemy...


Disclaimer: I do noy own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

A friend asked me to write a narrative of my dream the other day. I did. And no joke this was my exact dream except I was Kagome and it was waaaaaaay more 'R' rated lol.... But for the puropse of this story Kagome is the lead female and I have tamed the lemon to a 'T' almost 'K' rating hahaha There is practically no lemon... so dont get your hopes up lol

Anyway... This also has possibilities for maybe more chapters... but unless I get hits and reviews I dont think I'll bother haha.

Enjoy guys

**Forbidden**

* * *

If it were only a dream.

She would not have to hide him.

He would not have to live with a faux identity.

They would be free.

* * *

She walked into her room. It was dim, vast and lonely. Sometimes she wished that she was a normal girl going to university and hanging out with friends; going out for weekend drinks and perhaps watching some anime with her boyfriend.

Instead she was an employee of the United Nations. The sole person in a covert UN operation to keep quiet creatures supposedly non-existent.

Demons.

Any demon that caused attention to be drawn to their species was soon disposed of and it was her job to do so.

Being one of the few _real_ priestesses left alive, she possessed the power to destroy unlike any man made weapon.

She laughed contemptuously.

What would people think if they every found out the government's cover up? She didn't want to know...

It had been a long day and she was tired and sore. A large and rather ugly looking gash marred her side; starting just below her right breast and reaching to her pelvic bone. She ignored the blood still seeping and the pain it shot through her person; instead choosing to nourish her famished body.

Trudging to the refrigerator she dumped her large yellow impossibly full pack in the middle of the hallway before inspecting its contents.

Nothing.

She sighed loudly, room service it was then.

That was another normalcy she missed, a proper home with a refrigerator stocked and a pantry full. She searched for the phone but as she entered the dark lounge-room, she froze. There was someone in the room. Blind and not near a light she debated her options, quickly settling for simply turning the lights on.

If the perpetrator wanted her dead, she would be. It was obvious they were not of the human species, their aura screamed demon.

He sat there in the centre of the room, coy smile gracing his god like features, golden eyes glowing in the lamp light. He was truly beautiful. His long silver hair floated around his face as the breeze from the open window stirred it. The flicker of the light made his facial markings look like magenta shadows sitting on high cheekbones.

He was reclining in the big arm chair, relaxed, legs propped up in front of him; his human camouflage all but gone.

She sighed relieved.

"Sesshomaru." She greeted as she grabbed the phone and dialled room service.

His arms were wrapped around her in an instant and he was breathing down her neck. She struggled in his grasp and angrily hung up on the room service director.

"I smell blood." He stared coldly as he ran his clawed fingers over her wound. Licking his crimson stained appendages Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, concerned by the amount of her life essence on them. She pushed him off forcefully, scowling and trudged to the bathroom leaving a trail of bloody footprints to follow.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Slamming the bathroom door she locked it behind her and, stripping, got the shower running. The cascading water echoed in the tiny bathroom. Her blood tarnished the pristine white tiles and she smeared a bloody hand streak across the giant mirror as she took in her exhausted, dishevelled naked form.

She had done this since her 15th birthday – fought demons – and she'd always ended up looking the same.

Ugly.

Bloodied and beaten, tired and sore. Her hair messy and her face sallow and hollow and demon guts everywhere. In her eyes, all over her hair matting and making it smell. Not to mention it was impossible to get the stench out of clothes.

How someone would even want to be near her, she did not understand. How _he_ - once great lord and a demon as good as a god - had even managed to notice her, she still had no idea.

The lock on the door slowly turned and with an eerie creek the bathroom door opened.

Sesshomaru stood red-eyed glaring at her.

"Kagome. What happened?" He inquired in a dangerous tone. Kagome ignored him as she gingerly straightened and stepped into the steaming shower. Kagome hadn't even picked up the soap before Sesshomaru was naked by her side.

Encasing her in his strong arms he turned Kagome and bent her so he could inspect her wound. She was too exhausted to argue.

"Who did this?"

"She's dead." Kagome replied in a flat tone. Bending closer to the still bleeding wound, Sesshomaru sniffed it before licking the flesh top to bottom. Kagome jumped and screamed as the acid in his saliva quaterised the lesion.

Once he finished Sesshomaru held the shuddering women in his arms. The pain was like an electric current coursing through her veins, painfully waking every nerve in her body and letting her know she was very much alive.

It didn't take long though, for the throbbing to start ebbing away and Kagome relaxed and looked into her lover's eyes.

"Thankyou." She said quietly as he cupped her cheek in his giant clawed hand.

"I know one way you can." He said almost silently as he leaned in for a steamy kiss. Kagome was only too happy to oblige.

It was full of passion.

Hot and fuelled by the need to sate their desperate needs; and now, in this moment, a roaring fire engulfed the pair as they moved in a fast cadence. Every touch, every caress, sent shivers down their spines, their cores ready to explode.

Towels were discarded and pillows thrown as they moved, still saturated, from the bathroom to the bedroom. His giant body encased her petite form as he paid homage to each of her perfect nipples. Sesshomaru smirked, impressed with his skill as Kagome's pants turned to shrill moans.

Never tender and sensual, their love was rough and demanding.

Kagome's moans turned to shrieks as the intensity of their passion sent her spiralling into oblivion and she laid her head upon his chest, listening to his strong heart. It thrummed loud enough for her to hear even as he moaned, deep and baritone. Kagome could feel her own blood race, pulsing through her veins as she helped Sesshomaru to his end.

Together they wrestled for dominance, the sombreness of their surreptitious relationship re-surfacing. Legs entwined, bodies moulded into one, their dance was brought to an end. They crashed down from the height of ecstasy; euphoric and amiable. For though in the morning they would have to part, they were for the moment, content to lay arm in arm.

When she wakes up, he would be gone and Kagome's life she dreamed of would once again be out of reach.

* * *

Yes... it was an AWESOME dream lol Yes... I am a mad seriously deranged fan girl haha :D

Thanks for reading ^_^

~ Lady D. xxx


End file.
